U.S. Pat Nos. 6,007,269; 6,168,346; 6,530,560; 6,758,627; 7,234,687 disclose guardrail supports, attachments and positioning blocks used for positioning of a guardrail on posts during installation and thereafter. No accommodation is made for adding of a reflector or signage to the guardrail support.